


I’ll Stay With You

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Tad bit of angst, engie lowkey has a panic attack and medic is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Sometimes it’s just nice to have someone to look after you. Even if that someone is an odd German doctor who naps with his birds.





	I’ll Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not gonna lie this was mostly self indulgent so it might be a bit out of character but! who cares, i had fun writing it.

It was an uncharacteristically quiet day after battle. For once, the halls of RED weren’t alive with the sounds of explosions or yelling or the TV blaring some godawful movie or show that someone unfortunately decided would be a good idea to watch. No screams of laughter, no loud, petty arguments, nothing. 

And to the Engineer, it was unsettling. 

He knew everyone was probably just tired- battle had been exceedingly laborious that day. It ended in a stalemate, both teams fighting to tooth and nail until the administration finally decided that enough was enough and pulled the plug for the time being. On days like these, even their resident bombastic darling Demoman was put out of his spirits, so it shouldn’t be odd that everyone was taking some time to themselves for once. 

Except that it was. He didn’t know why. Things like this had happened before and almost every time, he was able to distract himself with some new invention or idea he just had to construct. But today was different. There was some sort of building anxiety in him, like something would go wrong any second and for whatever reason he’d be the one to blame for it. The silence was unnatural. It was killing him. He took in a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from shaking too much as he tried to rationalize it all. 

_There’s no reason to be scared right now._

_Everything is fine. Nobody’s dying or anything._

_Battle is over. Everyone’s just bummed out over the stalemate. Nothing bad is going to happen._

_**But what if it does? What is something bad does happen?** _

_That’s illogical. What would that something even be?_

_**You don’t know. That’s the point you dumb idiot. Something is going to happen and it’s going to be your fault.** _

_It’s not going to be your fault you’re not even doing anything._

_**It’s your fault.** _

_It’s not your fault._

_**You’re dying.** _

_You’re not dying._

_**Everything feels awful.** _

_It’s not that bad you big baby._

_**It’s going to be a garbage fire.** _

_It’s going to be fine._

_**You’re not going to be fine.** _

_You are going to be fine._

_Everything’s fine. Everything’s fine. Everything’s..._

_**...Not. Fine.** _

He couldn’t take it anymore. He desperately needed to get out of his own head before things started spiraling down even further. He got up and left the workshop, completely letting his body go on some weird version of auto pilot as he tried to get rid of the ever tightening feeling he was getting in his chest. Eventually, his feet landed at the door of the medical bay, the feeling inside him relaxing ever so slightly at the prospects of seeing Medic. He knocked a couple times before letting himself in, mumbling out a quiet “Doc?” as he did so. Medic was sat at his desk seemingly taking a nap, his doves either on or surrounding him as he did so. A couple of them cooed at the Engineer in greeting, specifically a usually blood covered, human organ consuming one that was currently taking residence on top of Medic’s head. 

“Hey there y’all,” Engie mumbled softly as he went to go pet Archimedes, the bird opting to jump on his hand instead. 

“Mind if I borrow your father real quick? I kinda need him for somethin’ important,” He asked, the rest of the birds abiding by his request and taking their leave to the metal rafters above. He let out a soft chuckle as Archimedes hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled him before following suit. He then tapped Medic’s shoulder, Medic stirring a bit and blinking a few times before he was fully awake. 

“Ahh hello my hard hatted friend. Did you need something?” He yawned, running a hand through his already mildly disheveled hair. Engie had to admit- it was pretty darn cute, the tightening feeling relieving slightly once more. 

“I just need to be with someone. My head’s bein’ all weird for some reason,” Engie admitted, shrugging a little bit as if to make it not seem like a big deal. Medic raised his eyebrow, shifting a bit in his chair to make himself more comfortable. 

“Weird you say? Could you explain weird?” He asked. Engie though about it for a bit. 

“Well maybe not weird so much as. Irrational? I dunno, I just started feelin’ anxious after battle today for no reason. There’s also this kinda. Tight feeling in my chest.”

Medic paused. “Besides the tight feeling, do you feel physically ill?” He asked. Engie shook his head. 

“...I think you might be having a panic attack,” Medic concluded, Engie frowning slightly. He looked to the ground, almost embarrassed of himself. 

“Jeez, I haven’t had one of those in... Well, years. I didn’t think they’d come back after all this time.” Medic’s look softened, taking one of Engie’s hands in his own.

“Well things like these come and go. It’s not your fault that your brain decides it needs to fuck with you sometimes.” Engie chuckled, taking Medic’s other hand before he continued, “Is these any way I can help you?” 

“Thanks Doc, but you just bein’ here is enough for me,” Engie smiled, Medic letting out a surprised chuckle. He then patted his leg as an invitation of sorts. Engie hesitated for a bit before sitting on his lap. He leaned back, Medic placing his arms around his waist as he reached up to give the good doctor as kiss. 

“Feeling better?” Medic murmured as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against his companion’s. Like father like son, Engie supposed. The tight feeling was still there but it was subsiding significantly. Whenever he was with Medic, everything just seemed to feel ok. 

“A lot better. Thank you darlin’,” Engie smiled, closing his eyes as well. Soon enough, Archimedes came to reclaim his position on top of Medic’s head, the both of them laughing as he did. 

“Sleep well, meine Liebling. I’ll stay with you until your anxieties go away,” Medic promised, pressing a kiss on top of Engie’s head. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
